1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to structures and more particularly to a structural support insert for use with concrete whereby the insert is retained in a hardened body of concrete and provides an attachment base for a stuctural element such as a precast concrete member or a structual steel member.
2. Background Description
Structural support inserts in general, are accessories which are cast into a body of concrete, such as a wall, thus providing an anchorage device for attaching precast concrete elements or structural steel elements thereto. Alternatively, structural support inserts may be cast into the body of the precast concrete elements thus providing an anchorage device that enables the precast elements to be attached to the main support system of a structure. Such inserts are required to be capable of resisting gravity, wind, seismic, thermal and erection forces that the precast or structural steel members are subjected to.
While most of these forces can be quantified, erection forces cannot be established or controlled with any degree of accuracy. In view of such limitations, inserts currently in use may be subjected to forces exceeding the safe working loads specified by insert manufacturers. Furthermore, inserts often fail in a brittle manner with minimum warning due to the failure of the concrete body immediately surrounding the insert.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.